Tidalwave
|-| Tidalwave = This character belongs to RWD Please don’t edit or use without permission! Coding by Jelly! Appearance Tidalwave is an average-height SeaWing, though only if you discount wingspan. But she has strong muscles, more than a usual SeaWing due to having to work much harder to get anywhere, on land or in the sea due to her lack of wings. She has slightly dark blue main scales, and the scales lining her spine are seaweed green, and her underbelly is a dark minty teal. She has sky-blue luminescent scales, and dark teal webbing between her spines. Her wings are gone, with the only signs that she once had them being the stumps wrapped in bandages and a few shreds of dark teal wing webbing on her sides. Personality Tidalwave is a bit of a rebel. She hates the idea of being queen, and arranged marriages. It’s why she ran away, after all. She misses her sister, and is quick to ash out when it comes to questions about her wings. Abilities See in the dark Swim fast Speak Aquatic Blend into the ocean Stronger than normal when it comes to endurance when running, and has a stronger tail Extremely nimble and harder to hit in a fight Weaknesses She cannot fly, since her wings are gone. Travels slightly slower than an average SeaWing in water, though she is more nimble. Weapons Strong tail a knife Relationships she still grieves for her sister Moontide, who was killed in a Sand-IceWing battle called the Battle Of Shattered Skies Trench-Her cousin, and the only dragon she likes sparring with and discussing battle tactics with Her Parents- highly dislikes their rules and expectations. History she hatched in the Sea Kingdom as Queen Seaside’s daughter, and grew up with her adopted sister, Moontide. she loved Moontide as a sister, even though they were nothing alike, and almost stopped living when she died. she forged on anyway, grieving for her at the same time. one day she got into a fight with a sanding with serious anger issues, and he slashed his tail down her neck, nearly killing her. she somehow survived thanks to a nearby doctor. She grew up only listening to her sister, knowing that she was expected to become the Queen. Being the only true daughter of Seaside, Tidalwave did everything she could to get rid of her future burden;running away (she was always brought back), skipping lessons (she was still taught them anyway), and even joining up with a band of wanted criminals. Later, she joined the War Of Ourboros as a hireclaw (A dragon who offers their fighting skills for money), and in the battle she lost her wings. She was fighting a SandWing named Sting that she had been expected to marry to hold the peace between the SeaWings and SandWings, and the fight ended up being cut off when they ended up in an apothecary. Sting lit the old wooden place on fire, and Tidalwave as trapped in the flames and poisons that seared her wings to the point where she counldn’ use them ever again. They had to be amputated mid-battle. |-| Gallery = B8648189-5F21-48E1-92D5-F9016ED6B5B3.jpeg|Tidalwave In desert armor/camouflage by RWD CE77DE66-DCC3-47F2-9F29-184F1D8847FA.png|Tidalwave Reference by RWD Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Disabled Characters